<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Private Screening by LadyArreya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441566">A Private Screening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArreya/pseuds/LadyArreya'>LadyArreya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s07e04 Repression, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:53:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArreya/pseuds/LadyArreya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to "Repression." Tom and B'Elanna re-attempt their movie date on the holodeck. P/T. PWP.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Private Screening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencingfox/gifts">fencingfox</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm surprised I never thought of this before. I'm even more surprised no one else has either!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>"<em>This place isn't about function. It's about fantasy."<br/>
</em>…<br/>
"<em>People didn't go to the movies just for the movies, you know."<br/>
</em>"<em>Oh, really? What did they go for?"<br/>
</em>"<em>I'll try to demonstrate."</em></p><hr/>
<p>As they strolled down the corridor side by side, B'Elanna noted with satisfaction that Tom kept stealing glances at her, his eyes lingering on all his favorite parts of her anatomy.</p>
<p>This particular dress was tighter and shorter than anything she usually wore in public, but she liked dressing more provocatively for him.</p>
<p>The rich dark brown velvet fabric complemented her coloring, and the form-fitting bodice stretched tight across her bust. The short skirt had slits up the sides, offering brief, tantalizing glimpses of her thighs as she moved. And the whisper-thin sheer black stockings underneath drew attention to her shapely calves and thighs.</p>
<p>It made her feel daring.</p>
<p>On <em>Voyager</em> she usually preferred to wear her uniform because it shielded her from unwanted attention. Or so she'd liked to think. She supposed it hadn't deterred either Freddie Bristow or Vorik. Or Tom, for that matter.</p>
<p>But as a married woman, she felt more free to wear whatever she wanted. She felt strangely emboldened by the ring on her finger. No man would stare at her overtly or accuse her of trying to entice him. Except Tom, whom she wanted to entice.</p>
<p>It was liberating.</p>
<p>She wanted to take his arm or hold his hand but was afraid that touching him in her current state of arousal would be unbearable. So she kept her hands to herself. It would only be a short time before they were alone again, after all.</p>
<p>They almost hadn't made it out of their quarters. She'd been tempted to suggest they just stay in, but she knew how excited he was to share this program with her. Nothing made him happier than accurately capturing the elegance of a historical setting.</p>
<p>Now that their honeymoon was over and they were back on duty, they had to set aside time to spend together.</p>
<p>And she knew full well what an afternoon on the holodeck with Tom entailed. She didn't expect that to change now that they were married.</p>
<p>They were re-attempting their movie date, since their first outing had been abruptly interrupted just as he'd started to give her a proper demonstration of what people went to the movies for.</p>
<p>Of course he hadn't been planning on just sitting beside her for two hours watching a movie.</p>
<p>Otherwise he wouldn't have chosen to screen a sequel when they hadn't even seen the original yet.</p>
<p>As they stood in line at the concession stand for popcorn and drinks, she took the opportunity to look him over appreciatively.</p>
<p>She loved that sapphire blue shirt on him. Especially the way it opened slightly at the neckline and unfastened easily all the way down the front. Just one thin, silky layer of fabric away from his warm skin instead of all the thick layers of the Starfleet uniform.</p>
<p><em>My husband,</em> she marveled.</p>
<p>She'd never imagined she'd get married, much less to a man like Tom. Sometimes she could hardly believe her good fortune.</p>
<p>It made her feel light and carefree, and she was tempted to skip and twirl down the hallways, giddy with joy.</p>
<p>"There's nothing like seeing a movie in the theater," Tom said with a happy sigh.</p>
<p>"We can watch movies on our television in our quarters," she pointed out.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but movies were made to be seen on the big screen."</p>
<p>"And here I always thought that size doesn't matter," she quipped coyly.</p>
<p>"Oh, it matters," he said in all seriousness.</p>
<p>B'Elanna gave him an indulgent smile. She'd found it was more helpful to think of his quirks as endearing rather than annoying.</p>
<p>And she did enjoy hearing about twentieth-century Earth history. Watching movies together was also fun, and his knowledge of the minutia of movie trivia never failed to astound her.</p>
<p>Once they'd obtained their refreshments, they spent some time wandering the theater lobby to admire the opulent décor and the beautifully framed theatrical release posters of classic movies lining the walls.</p>
<p>"These are all from the Golden Age of Hollywood," he enthused.</p>
<p>"What's that?"</p>
<p>"From the 1920s to the 1960s, thousands of movies were produced by the major studios, of all different genres. Dramas, comedies, westerns. Even musicals with nonstop singing and dancing. The opportunities for artistry, creativity and storytelling were unsurpassed during that era."</p>
<p>"Looks very… elaborate," she observed. "Maybe a little too elaborate."</p>
<p>"Hollywood has always been about fantasy," he reminded her.</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. "So you keep telling me. And what is your fantasy?"</p>
<p>He gave her an innocent look. "Being here with you."</p>
<p>"That's it?"</p>
<p>"Being naughty here with you," he amended with a grin.</p>
<p>She chuckled. "That's what I thought."</p>
<p>They continued down the line of posters, pausing briefly only to crunch on popcorn and sip their drinks.</p>
<p>"Seriously, though…" he said, studying a poster for <em>Casablanca.</em> "Just imagine what it would have been like to work on a movie set. Pretending to be someone else for a while, immersing yourself in another world…"</p>
<p>"Don't you already do that on the holodeck?"</p>
<p>"It's not the same. The movie stars were cultural icons. Millions of people flocked to the theaters to see their films. Acting was a craft, an art form in its own right."</p>
<p>"If you say so," she said doubtfully.</p>
<p>"It would have been fun to be a character actor," Tom mused. "Though I'm probably more of a romantic hero."</p>
<p>She wasn't quite sure what a character actor was, but Tom was definitely romantic and heroic. She could easily envision him as a leading man like Spencer Tracy or Cary Grant.</p>
<p>"Or maybe behind the camera," he continued thoughtfully. "I think I'd be better at giving direction than taking it."</p>
<p>"Oh, I don't know. You seem to take direction pretty well with the proper motivation," she couldn't resist saying, giving him an appraising look.</p>
<p>He laughed. "Only you can give me that kind of incentive."</p>
<p>"I know," she said with a smirk.</p>
<p>"I just wish I could have seen it in all its glory," he said wistfully. "But it's all gone now."</p>
<p>B'Elanna vaguely recalled that Hollywood and all of what had been Southern California had been underwater ever since the massive Hermosa quake of 2047.</p>
<p>"Didn't you get to see Hollywood when we time traveled back to 1996?"</p>
<p>"Not really. We were on a mission, so I didn't exactly have time for sightseeing. Besides, by the 1990s Hollywood had gotten a little too commercial. It wasn't quite as glamorous as it was in earlier decades. After television became popular, movies became less profitable. Eventually, the studios began releasing fewer movies with larger individual budgets."</p>
<p>"Ah."</p>
<p>"But at least I got to explore the beach boardwalk at the Santa Monica Pier," he said nostalgically. "I wish you could have been there with me."</p>
<p>"That would have been fun."</p>
<p>"I created a holoprogram of it after we got back. We could go sometime."</p>
<p>"Okay," she said agreeably. She never needed any convincing to go to the beach.</p>
<p>They finally left the bright, bustling lobby and entered the muted, dimly lit theater. She shivered a little at the noticeable drop in temperature, but she knew that he would keep her warm.</p>
<p>After their first movie date, she understood why he'd wanted to sit in the back of the theater.</p>
<p>And why he'd insisted that she wear a dress.</p>
<p>She smiled. Now that she had more of an idea of what to expect, she'd prepared accordingly.</p>
<p>And this time they'd deleted the holographic audience right from the beginning.</p>
<p>They settled into their seats, and he handed her a pair of 3D glasses. She smoothed her hair back, then carefully fitted the flimsy paperboard and cellophane frames behind her ears and on her nose.</p>
<p>Their seats were in the most spacious aisle, she discerned, conveniently giving them more space to maneuver. There was plenty of room for her to kneel on the floor in front of him, if she were so inclined.</p>
<p>At last, the lights went out and the film started up.</p>
<p>He immediately slid his arm around her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her.</p>
<p>She kissed him back eagerly, the familiar taste of him mingling with the salty, buttery flavor of the popcorn.</p>
<p>In the darkened auditorium, they had complete privacy. The darkness and the 3D glasses partly obscuring her vision only added to the novelty of the experience and made it necessary to rely on her other senses.</p>
<p>B'Elanna shifted upwards, rising purposefully from her seat. Twisting at an angle, she used the side of her knee for leverage so she could wrap her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss.</p>
<p>He secured her with his other arm on her back, and she held on tightly.</p>
<p>As she leaned further over the armrest, the armrest and wooden partition that separated their seats began digging uncomfortably into her midsection.</p>
<p>And the narrow seats kept hindering her access since they weren't really intended for any activity beyond sitting.</p>
<p>With a growl of frustration, she kicked off her shoes, then climbed over the barrier and into his lap.</p>
<p>Suddenly she couldn't get close enough to him.</p>
<p>Now that they were occupying the same space, she became exceedingly aware of the contrast of the cool air circulating in the theater and the heat of his body beneath her.</p>
<p>The seat wasn't wide enough for her to straddle him like she usually did, so she had to settle for balancing sideways.</p>
<p>For the hundredth time, she wished Tom weren't quite so committed to historical authenticity in his holoprograms.</p>
<p>
  <em>We'll just have to improvise.</em>
</p>
<p>Onscreen, the film continued, but they paid little attention. She was too occupied with unbuttoning the front of his shirt and tangling her fingers in the hair on his chest.</p>
<p>Likewise, he was running his hands all over her body, enjoying the texture of the plush velvet fabric and the contrast of her smooth, warm skin. One hand on her breast. The other sliding down her back and then under her dress, which was already riding up.</p>
<p>"B'Elanna…"</p>
<p>She heard his breath hitch in his throat as he realized the stockings that she was wearing left the tops of her legs bare. She cried out in pleasure as he began caressing the exposed expanse of sensitive skin of her inner thighs.</p>
<p>His hand slid higher along her thigh, only to discover more of her tempting, satiny flesh. She wasn't wearing any underwear.</p>
<p>She'd known he'd be turned on by that. Especially the thought of her casually sauntering down the corridors beside him dressed in such a risqué manner.</p>
<p>She felt deliciously naughty.</p>
<p>His mouth slanted over hers again as she unfastened the front of his pants, enough to free his erection through the opening of his boxers and fondle him expertly with one hand.</p>
<p>"Turn around," he managed to say when they came up for air.</p>
<p>She complied, a little uncertain as to what he intended.</p>
<p>She felt his hands sliding down her flanks, then his cock pressing against her backside. Hard and hot and ready for her.</p>
<p>He pulled her hips her up, helping her mount him and adjusting his position so he was at her entrance.</p>
<p>While trying to maneuver, she lost her balance for a moment and toppled backwards onto him, unable to support her own weight any longer. Her internal walls resisted for a fraction of a second, then moved aside to let him pass. Gravity did the rest. She sank down onto him easily, stretching to accommodate his thick length.</p>
<p>She sucked in a breath as it registered that she was fully seated on top of him, with his hard cock buried to the hilt inside of her.</p>
<p>She felt him flex within her and she tightened around him in response.</p>
<p>"Wait." His voice sounded strangled, his breathing harsh.</p>
<p>She stilled, knowing he was in danger of becoming overstimulated and not wanting it to be over that quickly.</p>
<p>Taking deep steadying breaths, she tried to focus on their surroundings.</p>
<p>The theater was designed to amplify acoustics, and she became aware of the barely perceptible clicking sound of the spinning reel and the crackling film. The overdramatic sound effects of the film on screen, devised to build suspense, further heightened her excitement.</p>
<p>After what seemed like an eternity, he began moving again, and she moaned in ecstasy. Anchoring herself on the armrests, she thrust down forcefully onto him.</p>
<p>The seat creaked in protest, and for a moment she was afraid it wouldn't hold. Fortunately, it was sturdier than it looked.</p>
<p>They didn't usually make love in this position. He felt enormous, and she could feel him everywhere. He was stimulating her in areas she wasn't used to, in erogenous zones she hadn't even known she had.</p>
<p>She gasped as the head of his cock shifted slightly and rubbed along a particularly sensitive region deep within her. Their limited range of motion had caused him to thrust up into her harder than usual.</p>
<p>The velvety material of her dress bunched up around her hips as she ground her hips against his. The glasses, which had been perched rather precariously on her nose, were knocked further askew. She could feel them slowly slipping off her face.</p>
<p>When his grip on her tightened, she knew he wasn't going to last much longer. She could feel the metal edge of his wedding ring digging into her left hipbone, spurring her on further.</p>
<p>By now, the entire row of seats was shaking with the force of their exertions, their cries of passion echoing loudly throughout the auditorium. Her wrists were starting to hurt from the strain, and she could feel her arms and shoulders weakening as she kept trying to maintain her balance and not fall forward.</p>
<p>His thrusts became more unrelenting as he approached climax. Their bodies were becoming so slick that she was starting to lose some of that precious friction between them. Friction she needed more than her next breath.</p>
<p>"Tom," she whimpered.</p>
<p>She felt him slip his right hand down her stomach and then between her legs. As he frantically stroked the sensitive bundle of nerves, concentrating all sensation there, her vision was reduced to a blur of black and white and blue and red.</p>
<p>She cried out as sharp, sweet spasms of pleasure suddenly wracked her body, swamping her senses.</p>
<p>With a groan of satisfaction, he gave in to the rising wave of passion.</p>
<p>Afterwards, she turned to face him, and he held her close in his arms for a long time. As the ripples of pleasure gradually subsided, her only thought was that he'd done an admirable job showing her just exactly what people went to the movies for. She was never going to be able to sit in this theater again without thinking of this interlude.</p>
<p>"I love you," he murmured in her ear.</p>
<p>"I love you too."</p>
<p>He kissed her tenderly, and she responded in kind.</p>
<p>In that moment, she felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude that Teero's mind control plan had been thwarted and no lasting damage had occurred. Their story had a happy ending.</p>
<p>Just like in the movies.</p>
<p>"We should go to the movies more often," B'Elanna said faintly.</p>
<p>Tom smiled. "I knew you'd like it. Want to go for a double feature next time?"</p>
<p>"Why not now?"</p>
<p>His smile widened. "Why don't I give you a tour of the projection booth, then."</p>
<p>Why not, indeed.</p>
<p>The End!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>